Flowers and Renaissance Speak
by DiehardJavaJunkie14
Summary: A conversation Luke and Lorelai have while Luke is in Maine with Liz and TJ.  Oneshot, missing scene, JavaJunkie.


**A/N: A little oneshot, missing scene… one of Luke and Lorelai's phone calls while Luke was in Maine with Liz and T.J… have at it, all!**

_"You know the last time I bought flowers for someone? Never! That's when! Very easy stat to remember!" _

Every time Lorelai went into the kitchen since the night of the test run, Lorelai couldn't help but look at the beautiful bouquet of flowers Luke had given her that night. The flowers were the most gorgeous flowers she'd ever gotten. Even when she had her tonsillectomy in the third grade, and all of her parents' friends sent flowers, she didn't receive a single bouquet quite as beautiful as the ones Luke had given her. The flowers reminded her of the amazing kiss they'd shared at the front of the inn, of Kirk's night terrors and naked antics that broke the two of them up. She often wondered what would have happened that night if Kirk had slept peacefully.

As she sat on the couch, debating what movie to watch, she thought about Luke, having to be all the way in Maine with Liz and T.J. She really missed his coffee, the way he cooked her pancakes, but most of all, she missed him.

Lorelai smiled as she heard the familiar ring of her cell phone. It wasn't like she'd been expecting for Luke to call, per se, but… she was waiting. With the phone in her hand. Not staring at it… too much, anyway. It's not like she'd contemplated getting a new ringtone for when Luke called her or anything. She definitely hadn't considered all of the songs that reminded her of the two of them, and definitely hadn't asked Kirk what the song was that he played at the wedding. Nope, she hadn't done any of that.

Nor did she memorize his cell phone number instantly. 860-294-1986… just a bunch of random numbers put together. She hadn't really thought about Luke that much while he was gone. She shook her head, giggling at herself. She was definitely smitten. But she wouldn't admit that to anyone, of course.

Normally, she'd mock the kind of behavior she was exhibiting. It was so… girly, so irrational, so not Lorelai Gilmore. But for now, she'd decided to embrace it. Especially because she was with a guy like Luke Danes. He wasn't one of those guys that was easy to catch.

She finally opened her cell phone and put it near her ear. "Hey, there, handsome!" Lorelai gushed as she sat up straight on the couch.

"One of these days this phone is going to be on speaker, and you'll be just as mortified as I will be when it happens," Luke replied. "The whole world is going to hear what you're saying to me, and they're going to laugh, and you'll regret your crazy phone antics."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, remind me again how you learned to put the phone on speaker without me telling you? And don't pull the 'I brought the manual' bit, because I had to help you store my cell phone number and the number of the inn in your phone already, so don't give me that baloney."

"I'm just saying, one of these days you're going to embarrass yourself with the way you greet people on the phone, that's all. Fair warning."

"How is it up in Maine? I hear that Maine's 'the way life should be'," Lorelai teased.

Luke groaned. "I'm trying to lobby for them to change it to 'the way life shouldn't be.' It's the only place that's made me appreciate Stars Hollow. And yes, I said that out loud, stop the presses."

"Well, well, well, you are a softie, aren't you?" Lorelai teased.

"I am not a softie. Change the subject?"

Lorelai smiled as she looked at the flowers on her kitchen table. They were at the last stage of life, the fullest they could get before wilting. She'd cut the flowers that had started to die already and pressed them in one of her old books. She figured they'd be worthy of saving… after all, they were a symbol of the unofficial opening of the inn as well as the beginning of her relationship with Luke. She could definitely save the flowers. "The flowers you gave me were beautiful. Thank you."

"You thanked me for the flowers already," Luke replied.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen. She sat at the table and fingered the flowers as she talked to Luke. "Well, I know you've never given a girl flowers before. And it… meant a lot to me that I'm the one that 'de flowered' you. You know, I'm the first girl you gave flowers to… you're not a flower virgin anymore."

"Very funny," Luke replied.

"Seriously. The flowers are absolutely perfect. They're ones I would have picked out for myself and told my date to bring me if he asked. But of course, you brought them anyway, so you're a mind reader, a coffee god, and an awfully good kisser," Lorelai explained.

Luke cleared his throat. "Wow, it's nice to know you think highly of me."

"I always have thought highly of you, but now… I don't know, you're outdoing yourself," she continued. "You are a really great guy, Luke."

"Thanks," he replied.

"I'm really looking forward to your homecoming," she said, raising her eyebrows.

He chuckled. "You are?"

She nodded. "Of course. I miss your coffee, and I miss someone wearing flannel in the summertime. I still haven't figured that out, by the way."

"You mentioned that the night we kissed," Luke pointed out.

Lorelai looked down at her brightly painted toenails. "Yeah, I did, didn't I? Sorry, I just like to remind myself that the experience happened. You know, re play it so much in my mind that I can memorize it like I've memorized every episode of 'The Brady Bunch' plus any Brady movie that exists," she teased.

"You're crazier than I thought," Luke replied.

"How are Liz and T.J.?"

Luke sighed. "They're going to be the death of me, I know it. They've been trying to teach me Renaissance speak, and I've just ignored them."

"Why, good sir, dost thou mock the culture of thy fellow brothers that speaketh Renaissance?" Lorelai replied.

"And that almost sounds believable," Luke groaned.

Lorelai scrunched up her nose. "What? It's easy, just add –eth occasionally, and say 'thou' instead of 'you'. Not that hard."

"Not that hard for someone who would end up fitting right in with the crazy jugglers and fire eaters up here."

She smiled. "Well, I'm no crazy contortionist or bearded lady, but I can turn Renaissance heads with my ability to speak their language fluently."

"Whatever you say," Luke insisted. "I gotta go. I'll call you later."

"Now is that a 'I'll call you later' as in 'I promise that I will actually call you because I enjoy your company and wish to date' or is it 'I'm just telling her that, but we're actually breaking up before we even started'?"

"It's the first one," Luke replied, without hesitating.

She giggled, playing with her hair. "Good. Talk to you later, then."

"Bye," Luke said.

"I bid thee a good day," Lorelai teased, hanging up the phone.


End file.
